Etoiles
by Kaygi
Summary: There is nothing like spending a beautiful, starry night with the one you love... KuramaXBotan. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! If I did, I would be a middle-aged, Japanese man, who is married to the creator of Sailor Moon... That would be pretty scary.

**A/n: **I was listening to one of my all-time favorite songs ("Counting the Stars", by Waking Ashland. A REALLY awesome band!) and I was inspired to write this. I think the KuramaXBotan coupling is just adorable... Hopefully, you will enjoy it! R&R and I will be grateful!

BTW, "Etoiles" means Stars in French.

****

Etoiles

Ding, Dong! went the doorbell.

As Botan scurried around in sheer panic, she knocked into a chair and stubbed her toe. How could he already be here? It was only 6:45! Her makeup wasn't done, her hair was a wreck and she was an emotional basket case!

"It's open!" she yelled, jumping up and down on one foot from the pain in her toe. She hobbled back into the bathroom to finish up.

The door to Botan's apartment opened and in walked Kurama. He looked around the pigsty he was surrounded in. Clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere in heaps. Someone had been a bit indecisive on what to wear for their date, but that was normal.

Kurama smiled to himself. That was just like her. She had to make sure that she was perfect before he saw her, even though he thought she looked beautiful no matter what.

"Are you ready to go, hon?" he called out while picking up a few clothes off of the floor and putting them on a nearby chair.

"Almost!" she replied. Moments later, she emerged from the bathroom, looking unsure of herself. "Does this look ok?"

"Gorgeous!" Kurama announced, as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Before him, Botan stood wearing a knee-length, flowery white skirt. The tickle-me-pink cashmere sweater she wore contrasted with her long, curly blue hair. Although, it matched the light pink purse clutched in her right hand and the hot pink heels on her feet. She looked like a goddess; _his_ perfect, yet bubbly goddess.

"Oh, yay! It took me forever to pick this out!" Botan said, squealing in delight. "And just let me say, that you are looking very handsome as well. I'm **loving** that shirt."

Kurama wore a button-down, light green striped shirt, bringing out the stunning emerald eyes he had been blessed with. Black pants and shoes completed his ensemble. His flaming red hair was down, as always. It gave him that slightly feminine look that only _real_ men can pull off. In all, he looked like a stud muffin.

"Shall we go?" he proposed, motioning towards the door.

Moments later, they were down in the parking lot. They came up to Kurama's silver Prius Hybrid. The car suited him well. It was clean, stream-line and practical, just like Kurama. She would chose Kurama over the car any day though.

"Your chariot awaits, mademoiselle," Kurama said, holding the passenger's side door open for Botan.

'He's such a gentleman...' Botan thought to herself.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur," Botan said, in her best French accent. She had decided to go along with Kurama's little game and climbed into the car.

Kurama climbed into the vehicle as well. As he was just about to turn the keys in the ignition, when Botan interrupted.

"Where are we going anyway?" she inquired curiously.

"I was thinking a visit to the art museum might be nice," Kurama said, sounding thoughtful. "There's a new exhibit of watercolors I've been wanting to see."

"Oh," Botan replied, trying to hide her disappointment. She pasted a fake smile on her face. "Sounds lovely." In truth, she was thinking the exact opposite.

'What the hell is he thinking? Yeah, yeah, he's a guy who can appreciate the fine arts... But, I have no patience for that stuff! Art museums are where old people walk around with wine glasses and marvel over a few squiggles of paint on a canvas called art. Why don't you just shoot me now? He's lucky I really like him... Oh, who am I kidding? I love him with every fiber of my being!'

"I'm only joking," Kurama said, chuckling. He had noticed Botan's dissatisfaction. "I know you hate art museums."

Botan sighed in relief. He knew her too well, but she sometimes couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not.

"Thank you for not boring me to death! But, in all seriousness, where **are** we going?" Botan asked, stressing her last question. She looked over at him, expecting a straight answer.

"It's a surprise," Kurama replied, smiling and staring at her with his striking emerald eyes.

When he looked in her direction, she saw a sparkle in his eye. Was that mischief? Or was it the pleasure of knowing he knew something she didn't? Whatever it was, she knew she would probably like it and a rush of happiness filled her.

"Yay! I **love **surprises!" Botan responded, extra cheerfully. She clapped her hands and squealed to express her sheer happiness.

"I'm glad," he said, still smiling at her. She was so easily pleased, so low maintenance. This fact made him feel more relaxed around her and took a lot of stress off of him.

"But, will you tell me the surprise?" Botan said, trying to weasel it out of him.

Kurama only shook his head, his smile widening.

"Oh, come on! The suspense is _killing_ me!" Botan complained.

"You'll find out when we get there," Kurama stated.

Botan slumped back in her seat to show her disappointment.

With that said, he turned on the engine and drove off.

-20 minutes later-

"Will you tell me **now**?" Botan asked, for the 33rd time that evening. She was sure that her annoying persistence would make him crack, but he wasn't as easily broken down as she had thought.

"No."

Botan put on her cutest, pouting-puppy face. Kurama saw her from the corner of his eye as he was driving. His only response was a light chuckle.

"Why don't we turn on some music to pass the time?" he suggested.

Finally deciding that she would be the one to give in, Botan hit the radio button. Music came on and filled the car.

'Those days you felt alive,

Those times I saw your smile,

Were all I needed to thrive,

Worth traveling thousands of miles,

Just to see...'

"I** love** this song!" Botan exclaimed, energetically. She turned it up to eardrum-bleeding loud.

"You love _a lot_ of things, don't you? My shirt, surprises, this song..." Kurama practically yelled over the music. He turned the volume down so that the song turned in a faint whisper. "I only have **_one_ **love..."

"And what would that be?" Botan asked, curiously.

"She's sitting in the car," Kurama said. He stared directly at Botan and smiled for the millionth time that evening. Somehow, she always made him do that. There was just something so special, so one-of-a-kind about her; she definitely wasn't like other girls, in a good way of course.

From these words, Botan proceeded to blush and smile. She looked down at her hands in her lap to hide her embarrassment. She wanted to tell him that she felt the exact same way; that she was madly in love with him. These feelings had been apparent for awhile. Every touch, kiss, and look made her stomach churn and fill with butterflies. Every time he called her on the phone, just the sound of his voice made her heart flutter. Those words just didn't want to come out though, but it was **now **or **never**...

"I love you, too."

Kurama stopped at a red light. Without a word, he quickly leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He then resumed driving mode.

For the remainder of the car ride, the two love birds sat in silence as they sped along to their destination. Neither one wanted to speak for fear of ruining the magical moment. Both sat there, sensing the other's happiness and relieved that their feelings were _finally_ out in the table. Everything was perfect, but it was only getting started.

Kurama finally brought the car to a stop at a dead end. He simply looked over at Botan and winked. She knew that meant that they were there and flashed some pearly-whites in response.

Once they had both exited the vehicle and Kurama had retrieved a picnic basket and a flashlight from the trunk, he led her to the edge of the road where the trees were lined up. He grasped her hand and entered the woods. They were surrounded by both big and small oak, spruce, and hickory trees. There were also ferns, weeds, and bushes; greenery was everywhere. There was a path, or a trail that had been trodden on so much, it had been etched into the ground. This was what they followed to wherever Kurama had been meaning to take her, with the flashlight lighting the way.

As they went past tree after tree, Botan became suspicious and curious. Were they going on a late-night picnic in the middle of the woods? Were they camping for the night here? If they were doing that, could he have given her some warning? She was going to ruin her heels with all of the dirt, pinecones and other miscellaneous things falling from trees on the ground. Did Kurama seriously think she liked up-close and personal experiences with nature? Sure, she liked the beach and all, but being stuck in the middle of woods wasn't her idea of fun, even with her lover. She guessed that the only thing she could do now was trust Kurama.

After what had felt like hours, but had only been a mere 5 minutes, Kurama turned around to face her. He smiled. That was his signal that they were close.

"We're here," he stated and pushed back a thick bit of brush. He helped her step through it and they both found themselves on a cliff, overlooking the most beautiful view Botan had ever seen.

They were situated on a rocky cliff ejecting outward from the mountainous surface that the forest was living on. It seemed to float there in mid-air with the vast, dark blue ocean spread out before them. Up above, the moon was making its appearance accompanied by a sprinkling of stars. Since they were away from the lights and buzz of city life, the stars and moon seemed a whole lot brighter and reflected off of the ocean's glossy, yet rippling surface. The sound of the waves crashing onto the rocky wall was heard.

Botan turned her attention back to Kurama. While she had been appreciating the magnificent landscape, Kurama had been setting up a moonlight picnic.

On the rocky cliff's surface, he had spread a light blue comforter. On top of the blanket, a feast had been spread out, complete with two plate settings and two candles sticks to give it a romantic feel.

"Where did you find out about this place?" Botan inquired, in complete awe over the spectacular place she was in. She walked over to the blanket where Kurama was seated and proceeded to do the same.

"Yusuke told me about it," Kurama explained, while lighting the candles. He blew out the match he had been using and turned his attention back to Botan. "So, I take it you like the surprise?"

"Like it? I **love **it!" Botan exclaimed. She was in a gorgeous place, with a gorgeous view, and with the most gorgeous man. That's a lot of gorgeous!

"With that said, can we eat now? I'm starving," Kurama asked, eyeing the food he had set out.

"Oh, of course!" Botan replied happily, urging him to eat. She grinned as she watched Kurama pile a hefty amount of rice pilaf onto his plate. He was such a wonderful man. He knew just what she liked and how to please her, but this had been his best surprise yet.

For a good amount of time, they both sat on that comforter, eating rice pilaf and grilled salmon with a complementary glass of white wine. Kurama had been the one to cook the meal and was that man a chef, or what! Everything had tasted so succulent and refreshing to the palate.

After they were done eating, they laid back on the comforter and looked at the majestic stars above. Kurama put his arms around Botan and pulled her into his warm, muscular body. She rested her head on his chest and held onto him. They lay there in the silence, listening to the waves crashing onto the cliff below.

"This is amazing," Botan whispered. She wasn't only referring to the view and the meal, she was referring to the man she was lying next to. Kurama's hold on her tightened, bringer her closer to him and making her feel more safe. There was no place she would rather be.

"Not as amazing as you," Kurama whispered back. He took his gaze off of the stars and moved it back to her. He began to run his fingers through her hair and stare into her eyes, looking into the very depths of her soul.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Botan said playfully, with a devilish smile and a glint in her eye.

"I just want to kiss you, my little vixen," Kurama replied, staring at her mouth. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips on hers. His hands ran through her hair and over her reddening cheeks as the kiss deepened. She did the same as the kiss became more heated and passionate. Moments later, the two broke away and resumed cuddling.

"Looking at the stars always reminds me of Romeo and Juliet. They were **star-crossed** lovers after all," Botan said, speaking her thoughts. "I'm glad we don't have warring families..."

"I agree," Kurama replied, looking up at the stars. "The **stars align** for us. You could call us star-aligned lovers. Does that make any sense?"

"I think it makes_ perfect_ sense," Botan said, looking from the stars to Kurama. "We were meant to be."

"Botan..." Kurama said breathlessly. "Will you marry me?"

Botan's eyes widened. What had he just said? Had he asked her to marry him? Was this real? Was she dreaming? If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. But if it was real, she didn't have to think twice before she answered him.

"Yes."

Kurama's face lit up as did Botan's. He kissed her once again and continued to do so for an extended amount of time, before things got a little more serious.

It was that night on that very cliff that they officially **declared** their love to one other in the _ultimate_ way. Under the aligning stars.

'The stars align for you and I tonight...' -Waking Ashland

**-The End-**

**A/n-** I hope everyone liked that. It took me two weeks of racking my brain for inspiration, finding time to type and editing to write that. Please review! Your reviews are what keep me writing!


End file.
